


No Goodbyes

by anamuan



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: Established Relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, hurt/some comfort, references to COVID-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: Yamapi's leaving Johnny's; he tells Kame first.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	No Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Lionheart for the save with the title, and to everyfragment for being my alpha reader.

It isn't unusual for either of them to stay over for a week or two, and then go back to their own apartment for a few nights. Neither of them had really been planning for anything to happen when they got their respective apartments, and sometimes it's nice to have the alone time to catch up on little chores or the extra space halfway across town. When Kame hears the key in the lock, he doesn't do anything to stop the small smile from rising to his lips before he calls, "Pi, I'm in here!" from the bedroom closet. 

Kame pulls the box of warmer clothes he'd been looking for out from behind a stack of neatly folded T-shirts and turns around just as he hears Pi's footsteps coming into the bedroom. His smile collapses into a frown when he sees the look on Pi's face, something like worry etched across his features, and his greeting morphs into, "What's wrong?"

Pi's fidgeting in the closet doorway does nothing to ease Kame's mind, and Kame's thoughts flit to who they know who could be sick, who might have tested positive, who might— 

"Kame, I'm leaving Johnny's," Pi says, and the bottom drops out of Kame's stomach. 

"What? But—" they'd talked about this— "But, your contract doesn't—" 

"Yeah, not until next year," Pi finishes. "But the suspension means I can't work, and that movie deal I'd been hoping for, well, it came through. They want me for the part, but I need to be in Canada and out of quarantine by the end of the month. The agency won't let me go if I'm under suspension."

"Have you tried—" Pi's heavy sigh cuts Kame off as much as if he'd actually interrupted. There's a moment of roaring silence. "Not even Takki," Kame says at last, finality in his voice.

Pi runs a hand through his hair. "He didn't want to hear it." Pi slumps against the doorframe. "I can't really blame him; I'm not a winning business strategy at the moment."

Pi continues, "Anyway, uh, it's not official yet. I thought— Well, I thought you should know first." 

Pi thought he should know first, but Kame knows as well as Pi does that there's not very much left for Pi at Johnny's at this point. Kame stares at Pi for what feels like a long time, and then all at once realizes he's just holding a box of winter clothes like an idiot and sets it down between them because there's really nowhere else to put it. 

When he straightens back up, Pi is backing out of the doorway. There's a moment when Kame thinks it's just to let him out, but as he leaves the cramped space, Pi's still moving.

"Where are you going?" It falls from his lips without his permission. 

The look on Pi's face is rueful now, apologetic. It's terrible. "I have to go—I'm sorry, I'm really— They called me in to discuss the terms." Pi's face twists even more. "I thought you should know, first."

Kame trails after Pi towards the entryway like a deflating balloon tied to a string. He hovers in the entryway and doesn't try to ask Pi to stay. After all, he has an appointment to— 

Pi steps into his shoes as Kame watches, and then turns back around to face him once his shoes are on, brushing his hands off on his thighs like he's nervous. Pi's smile is more like a grimace when he looks up at Kame's face, and then his gaze darts away, to the side, like he can't bear to look at whatever stricken look Kame's wearing.

Kame should say something, do something, but he has no idea what. He wants to reach out and touch him, but the little half step down in the foyer feels like a chasm he can't bridge. He wants to say, 'let them wait, being a little bit late won't make a difference now,' but he knows that isn't even remotely true, and the more Pi appears to cooperate, the easier the negotiations will go. For both parties.

Kame realizes abruptly that they won't be colleagues anymore after Pi walks out the door, and it's so absurd a feeling that it hollows him out. They've been coworkers more than half their lives at this point. Even when they weren't anything else to each other, they've always been that.

"Pi," Kame says, forces out through a chest that feels like a vacuum, and Pi's grimace of a smile cracks completely. He still won't meet his eyes, but his gaze keeps flicking up almost all of the way, and then losing its nerve. He just looks sad now, and that's worse than before. 

Pi fiddles with the door handle behind his back. "I'll email the relevant details over after the meeting," he says, and opens the door, backs out into the hallway, eyes kept low. His mouth firms for a moment, and he finally, finally looks up enough to meet Kame again. 

"I really am sorry," he says, voice low, and then he closes the door in front of him and Kame is alone. 

Kame stands there for a long, long moment, waiting for the ceiling to fall in or for Tokyo to fall into the bay. Or for Pi to come back. 

When nothing happens, Kame reaches out one hand and presses the tips of his fingers to the wall beside him. He's not really sure why, maybe just to feel something outside himself. The white paint is cool under his touch, but nothing else changes.

And then he realizes, _email the details over_ means Pi plans to go back to his own place tonight instead of coming back here. The agency won't really be pleased if they keep spending time together, at least in public, but their private lives have always been private as long as they can keep them out of the tabloids. 

Pi won't be coming back tonight, or probably tomorrow, or the day after, and then he'll be on a plane to Canada. 

Kame will be here, with Johnny's and the tattered remnants of KAT-TUN, and Pi will be in Canada, half a world away.

Well, fuck if Kame is going to let him get on that plane without even saying a proper goodbye. He shoves his shoes on and is halfway to the elevator before he even remembers to check to see if he has his keys. Pi's house key is hanging on the ring between his car key and the electronic fob for the front door to Pi's building, where it always is. Kame forgot his coat, and he can't remember if he turned off the light to the bedroom closet.

Fuck it. None of that matters. Kame isn't just going to be left behind. Not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a kamepi fic since the Amor MV dropped, and then uhhh, well, 2020 happened lol.


End file.
